


El amor no duele

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: En semejante campo de concentración, le han hecho creer a Amelia que amar a una mujer es un vicio, algo doloroso, del que tiene que huír. Luisita no quiere nada más que recordarle que todo eso es mentira. Que el amor no duele.
Relationships: Luisita Gomez/Amelia Ledesma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	El amor no duele

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás en este fandom no me conozca nadie. Hola! Soy Natália, una brasileña que estudia español en la universidad. Conozco a Luimelia hace poco y, hasta hace unos días, bajo este seudónimo, solamente había escrito historias Flozmín (una pareja argentina). Bueno, he decidido escribir algo en honor a Luisita y Amelia porque me parecen muy tiernas y también porque quería poner a prueba mis conocimientos acerca del español madrileño (los cuales no son tan buenos, que digamos). 
> 
> Pd: he escrito la palabra 'cariño' varias veces aquí pues creo que es de las más bonitas que tiene la lengua española <3

Francamente, Luisita había pensado que le costaría un poco más bajarle la guardia a Amelia, así que la mano de esta en su regazo, palma hacia arriba, como si estuviera por fin dispuesta a permitir que Luisita la sacara del agujero en el que la habían puesto, fue como un regalo inesperado de Dios. 

La rubia agarró la mano de Amelia, dejó que el calor de ella la dominara completamente y entonces se derritió en sus brazos. Todo su ser era alivio; el más grande que había sentido nunca. Acarició aquellos rizos negros con todo el cuidado del mundo. 

— Lo siento… — le susurró Amelia. 

A Luisita se le rompió un poquito el corazón y a la vez le invadió la rabia hacia los miserables que le habían hecho creer a Amelia que tenía algo que sentir. 

— Tranquila — le dijo bajito al oído. — Tranquila, cariño. No tienes nada que sentir. No tienes la culpa de absolutamente nada. 

Amelia se desenganchó lentamente de Luisita. Tenía vergüenza estampada en su carita mojada. No miraba a su novia a los ojos. 

— Sí que la tengo. He sido tan débil… he dejado que mi padre me arrastrara hasta aquel infierno. He dejado que me lavaran el cerebro allí. Por un momento mucho más largo de lo que me hubiera gustado… he creído que mis sentimientos hacia ti me hacían mal. Pero, en realidad, nunca nada me ha hecho tan bien en la vida…

Amelia tenía la cabeza y los hombros caídos de tristeza. Había vuelto a sollozar. Las lágrimas se le caían a Luisita sin parar también. Había estado arrodillada ante la morena hasta el momento, pero se sentó en el borde de la cama, agarrándole nuevamente las manos. 

— No, no, no, cariño, no… shhh… ven aquí, abrázame — Amelia lo hizo igual de fuerte que recién. Luisita se puso a acariciarle la espalda. — Lo de creer en las barbaridades que te han dicho allí ha sido una estrategia de supervivencia tuya. Si no lo hubieras hecho, si hubieras resistido, solo Dios sabe qué te hubiera pasado. Eres dueña de una valentía inmensurable, Amelia. Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido nunca, ¿me oyes? ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! 

Luisita besó varias veces la mejilla de Amelia hasta llegar a sus labios. La morena la tomó de la cara y la besó con muchísimo deseo acumulado. A Luisita ese mismo deseo la fue consumiendo de tal manera que sus manos empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa a Amelia. Una vez que vio el sujetador de su novia por primera vez en lo que había sido una verdadera eternidad, Luisita ya era puro fuego. Le dejó un beso en el centro del pecho y subió hacia su cuello. 

— ¡Guapa! — le mordió el lóbulo y sonrió entre beso y beso. Se sentía capaz de explotar de tanta felicidad y escuchó la sonrisa ancha de Amelia.

— No tanto como tú, mi vida — suspiró esta con la mano en la nuca de Luisita. — Pero… ¿y si vuelve Jesús? 

Luisita sonrió nuevamente ante la preocupación de su novia y la miró a los ojos. 

— He hablado con él, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que él nos dará el tiempo que nos merecemos. 

Amelia volvió a sonreír también y Luisita le dio un delicado beso en los labios, acariciándole un lado del rostro tan suavemente como podía. Se perdió un instante en aquellos ojos negros profundos e hipnotizantes que habían vuelto a brillar como un cielo nocturno y estrellado después de tanto tiempo. Todo su ser era amor. Bajó su mirada para poder quitarle la camisa abierta pero el abdomen de ella le llamó la atención. Lo que vio allí la asustó tremendamente, tanto que casi al instante sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

— ¡Madre mía, Amelia! — soltó un suspiro embargado. — ¿Qué te han hecho?

Era una pregunta retórica. Bastante claro estaba qué le habían hecho. Amelia también bajó la mirada hacia su abdomen. Precisamente hacia unos moretones que había allí. No eran tan recientes pues ya habían perdido algo de color. Igual, no deberían estar allí. El rostro de la morena se había vuelto a pintar de vergüenza. 

— ¡Desgraciados! — maldijo Luisita bajito, con los ojos aún brillantes de lágrimas. 

De repente, Amelia empezó a abrocharse la camisa otra vez. 

— Esto ha sido una mala idea — declaró. Había vuelto a poner entre ellas la distancia que Luisita pensaba que había extinguido completamente hacía un rato. 

— ¿Qué? — la rubia se secó una lágrima, despertando de su rabioso trance. 

— Que ya no soy la misma de antes, Luisita. Que ya no reconozco mi cuerpo. Que me miro al espejo y me veo horrible. 

Estupefacta, Luisita le agarró ambas muñecas a su novia.

— Pero, Amelia, ¡¿qué tonterías dices?! — en seguida, más tranquila, le tomó las manos — Amor… eres lo más bonito de este mundo. Perdona si te he hecho sentir incómoda con mi comentario, es que… no soporto verte así, lastimada. 

Amelia le regaló una triste y dulce sonrisa. Le besó el dorso de una mano. 

— Ya lo sé, cariño. Ya lo sé.

Luego, volvió a desabrocharse la camisa. Se desabrochó el sujetador también, pero no de una manera sensual, sino que aún melancólica. Luisita esperó callada porque sintió esa diferencia de intención. Entonces, aún sentada en el borde de la cama, Amelia le dio la espalda a ella. 

— Te los muestro ahora para que no te asustes después. 

Luisita se tapó la boca con una mano mientras el aire le faltaba. Pudo sentir su alma partiéndose en dos. Había moretones no totalmente desvanecidos en toda la espalda de la morena. Luisita no fue capaz de contener un sollozo. 

— ¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Te duelen? ¿Te puedo abrazar?

— Sí que puedes, por supuesto — Amelia le extendió una mano y Luisita se acercó a ella. — Ya no me duelen físicamente. Verlos al espejo sí que me duele un poco todavía. 

Luisita le acarició la espalda con cuidado y le dio varios besitos entre sus omóplatos. En seguida, la abrazó delicadamente por detrás. 

— Pero, ¿por qué te han golpeado? ¿Acaso no han sido los electroshocks suficiente castigo? 

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Amelia acarició una de las manos de Luisita que reposaba en su abdomen. 

— Es que me he defendido, una única vez, durante mi primera consulta médica allí. El doctor se me había empezado a toquetear y a decirme que me quedara tranquila, que él me iba a curar — su voz ya sonaba quebrada. — Entonces, trató de meterme los dedos y yo le escupí en la cara para que no lo hiciera. Luego, se enfadó conmigo, me agarró del brazo y me tiró al piso. Lo demás ya te imaginarás. Me ha roto un par de costillas con sus patadas. Pensé que me iba a matar allí mismo. 

Ahora, Amelia lloraba bajito. Luisita tenía adentro un dolor y un odio inigualables. 

— Pues lo mataré yo — declaró con convicción y la vista nublada mientras temblaba de rabia. — Volveré a ese maldito campo de concentración y lo mataré con mis propias manos. Mataré a todos y a cada uno que te haya hecho mal allí. Además, destruiré ese sitio ladrillo a ladrillo, ni que por todo eso tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel. 

— ¡No digas eso, Luisita, por favor! — le ordenó Amelia como quien le dice a una niña que deje de hacer alguna travesura. — A ver, gracias por tu indignación, cariño, pero yo no soportaría si te fueras otra vez a la cárcel. 

Luisita suspiró, tranquilizándose.

— Bueno. Entonces, al menos… — sonrió, acariciando los rizos de Amelia y haciendo que ella la mirara a los ojos por fin — al menos déjame recordarte que el amor no duele. 

Amelia también sonrió, respirando esperanza a través de las palabras tan dulces de su novia. 

— Claro que sí — sus dedos deslizaron entre los mechones rubios de Luisita. — Ámame, cariño. Que estoy harta de que la existencia me duela. 

Luisita necesitó un instante para interiorizar la intensidad de esa afirmación. Sonrió, llena de compasión, y la besó en los labios con parsimonia. 

— Yo te prometo... — susurró, ahora dejando delicados besitos en su oreja — que voy a hacer lo imposible para que jamás vuelvas a sentirte así. 

Amelia le quitó la chaqueta a la rubia despacio. 

— No tienes idea de lo muchísimo que haces ya estando aquí conmigo.

Y fueron besándose y liberándose de sus demás prendas de ropa hasta que, ya desnudas, Luisita se posicionó arriba de Amelia y empezó a besarle el cuello tan cuidadosamente como podía con la ayuda de su lengua. Entre beso y beso, soltó los rizos de ella que, hasta el momento, habían estado atados en una colita. Luego, enterró sus dedos en aquella melena preciosa mientras seguía con los besos mojados en el cuello de su novia.

Amelia soltaba suaves gemiditos con cada beso, volviéndole loca a Luisita, quien se acomodó mejor entre las piernas abiertas y arqueadas de ella y empezó, despacio, a mover sus caderas hacia adelante, para que sus sexos frotaran el uno contra el otro. Ante ese nuevo y maravilloso contacto, ambas empezaron a gemir más alto y Luisita empezó a rezar para que nadie en aquel hotel las escuchara. A la vez, pensaba que sus gemidos mezclados eran una sinfonía demasiado preciosa como para que trataran de quedarse calladas. 

Cuanto más Luisita aumentaba el ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas, más pegaba su cuerpo al de Amelia, quien ahora la abrazaba tan fuerte como si jamás quisiera soltarla otra vez. 

— ¡Ay, cariño…! — gimió la morena en el cuello de su novia, con la voz algo embargada. 

Luisita la besó fuerte en seguida y, cuando sus labios volvieron a separarse, notó que una lágrima deslizaba de su ojo izquierdo. La rubia fue frenando sus movimientos hasta que los cesó y se puso a mirarla preocupada. Le acarició ese mismo lado del rostro delicadamente. 

— ¿Qué te pasa, guapa? ¿Quieres que paremos?

— Que no, cariño, que no — Amelia sonrió, besando la palma de la mano de Luisita que seguía en su mejilla. — Me he emocionado, nada más. Es que no te imaginas cómo he echado de menos al calor y a la suavidad de tu cuerpo, a tu olor, a tus besos, a tus caricias tan dulces… 

A medida que los ojos de Amelia se iban humedeciendo, lo hacían también los de Luisita, quien le dio un delicado beso en los labios. 

— Por aquí yo me desesperaba sin noticias tuyas. Tu ausencia me mataba de a poco. Igual, yo sé que este tiempo ha sido una tortura mucho mayor para ti que para mí, así que ojalá que, de ahora en adelante, con cada suspiro de placer que des, se te olviden todas y cada una de esas memorias horribles. 

— Estoy segura de que así será. 

Entonces, Amelia agarró las caderas de Luisita y las volvió a mover hacia su sexo. La rubia recuperó el ritmo en seguida y ambas alcanzaron el orgasmo juntas un corto instante más tarde, agarradas, pegadas. Escondieron sus gritos la una en el cuello de la otra. Pero ya llegaría el día en el que podrían gritar a los cuatro vientos todo el sublime placer que se daban y todo el igualmente sublime amor que se tenían. 

Luisita fue disminuyendo su ritmo poco a poco mientras ambas soltaban exhaustos gemiditos. Ya no sabían dónde terminaba el cuerpo de una y empezaba el de la otra, ni de la boca de quien salía cual gemido. Luego, se acostaron lado a lado, abrazadas, y Amelia recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Luisita, quien se puso a acariciarle sin prisa los rizos. 

— ¿Me haces un favor? — le pidió Amelia dulcemente, sin moverse. 

— Todos los que quieras — le susurró Luisita. 

— Coge la cartita y léemela otra vez. Tu voz la ha dejado tan bonita… 

Luisita sonrió, enternecida. Identificaba ahora algo de sueño en la voz de su novia. 

— Ya no necesito cogérmela. 

Amelia alzó su mirada hacia los ojos de la rubia, sonriendo también. 

— Ah, ¿no?

— No. La he leído tantas veces desde que me la regalaste que ya me la sé de pe a pa. Te la he leído antes solamente porque estaba muy nerviosa y no quería que ninguna palabrita se me escapase. Pero, ahora que estamos aquí tranquilitas las dos… “cariño mío — Luisita empezó tan suavemente como podía, aún acariciando los rizos de Amelia —, ¡cómo me gusta llamarte así! No soy Melchor, ni seguramente esta es la carta que esperarías recibir la mañana de Reyes, pero no encuentro otra manera de decirte lo que siento por ti. Sin saber cómo, te has ido colando en mi corazón y en mi pensamiento, y me he ido enamorando de ti. He intentado frenarlo, pero no he podido, y ya no consigo pasar ni un día más sin verte, sin oír tu voz, sin encontrar tu mirada. En este día de Reyes, quiero compartir contigo el deseo más profundo de mi corazón: pasar cada día de mi vida a tu lado y bailar juntas a la luz de la luna”. 

Amelia ya dormía, llena de paz. La rubia le besó la frente y cambió la última palabra de la carta porque sabía que todas las demás describían perfectamente lo que sentía ella por su amor. 

— Te quiero… Luisita.


End file.
